The Rise of Hunter J
by Sonic2978
Summary: As Ash and his friends continue on their Kalos journey, an old friends shows his face to Ash. Meanwhile, an old adversary is planning an evil scheme to catch and sell a valuable Legendary Pokemon. **Currently on indefinite hiatus**
1. Meeting a Familiar Face

As Ash and company continue on their journey, they make a quick pit stop at a Pokemon Center before continuing on their way to Snowbelle City where Ash hopes to win his eighth and final Kalos gym badge, in hopes of entering the Kalos League. Its starting to get dark outside, so the group had decided to call it day for the night and stay at the Pokemon Center.

"Just a little bit longer, Pikachu!" Ash said with a psyched tone. "Just a little bit longer and that last badge will be in our hands! You excited too, buddy?"

"Pika Pikachu!" The Electric type squealed in excitement.

Serena couldn't help but giggle at the two. "You two sure are fired up."

"Of course!" The young Pokemon Master replied. "After winning our next gym badge, the Kalos League is right after that! Just thinking about it gets me so pumped!"

"After leaving the Pokemon Center, we should be able to make it to Snowbelle City by tomorrow afternoon." Clemont chimed in. The group continued to talk for a bit longer, discussing their plans for the following day until a familiar voice rang in Ash's ears.

"Well, well." A male voice said. "If it isn't Ash!"

Ash turned to the source of the voice and an excited smile instantly spread across his face. When he turned around, he saw another boy with a black shirt, black backpack, a Mystic Water necklace around his neck, brown spiky hair and black eyes.

"Gary!" Ash ran toward him, shaking his hand upon reaching him. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"How's it been, Ash?" Gary asked smiling.

"It's been great!" Ash said. "We're on our way to the Snowbelle City gym to get our last gym badge for the Kalos League!"

"That's great, Ash!" Gary complimented. "Good to hear your trip through Kalos is going great."

"Who's this, Ash?" Clemont asked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced you guys yet." Ash said. "This is Gary Oak. We grew up in Pallet Town together and were rivals during our journies through Kanto and Johto."

"It's nice to meet you, Gary." Serena said. "My name is Serena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gary." Clemont said. "My name is Clemont."

"My name is Bonnie!" Clemont's little sister chimed in. "And this Dedenne as well as Squishy."

"De nene!" A small Pikachu-like mouse Pokemon waved its paw at Gary along with a green blob like Pokemon with a red belly and one eye popping out of Bonnie's bag.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Gary smiled and then noticed Squishy. "What kind of Pokemon is that?" He started to take out his Pokedex, but no data turned up. "No data, huh?"

"We're not quite sure yet, either." Clemont said. "Professor Sycamore in Lumious City is still looking into it for us to determine just what kind of Pokemon Squishy is."

"I see." Gary said.

After getting more acquainted, they all go to the Pokemon Center's cafeteria for dinner and conversation. "Gary, I couldn't help but notice your last name was 'Oak' when Ash introduced you to us." Serena said. "Does that mean you're related to Professor Oak?"

"Yep." Gary nodded. "Professor Oak is my grandfather. And just like him, I decided to become a Pokemon Researcher. So after my journey in the Johto region, I decided to do that." Ash's three companions gave a look of interest as Gary continued his explanation on what he had been doing.

"So what are you doing here in Kalos, Gary?" Ash asked curiously.

"I actually just arrived here from Hoenn yesterday after doing a bit of research on Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza." He informed. "After I was done there, I decided to come check out the Kalos region."

"What for?" Clemont asked.

"There's a group of mountain ranges just to the northwest of here known as Icy Peak. And apparently, the Legendary Pokemon, Articuno is said to reside there."

"Articuno!?" Ash and Clemont reacted.

"Yeah." Gary nodded. "So I came to check out."

Serena, knowing nothing about this Legendary Pokemon decided to look for it in her Pokedex. _"Articuno, the Freeze Pokemon. Articuno lives deep within the mountains and can create blizzards by freezing the moisture in the air. Along with Zapdos and Moltres, it is known as one of the three Legendary birds of the Kanto region."_ The encyclopedia informed.

"It looks so cute!" Bonnie exclaimed when she saw it's picture on the screen.

"I was planning on going to those mountains tomorrow and see for myself if Articuno really is there." The Pokemon Researcher informed.

"If you don't mind Gary, could we come with you?" Ash asked. "It would be so amazing to see Articuno in person!"

"I'd like to see Articuno as well." Clemont asked.

"Same here!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure." Gary nodded. "The more merrier."

After a few more hours of conversation, the group finally hit the sack and waited for the day to change before going to the mountains to see the Legendary Freeze Pokemon.

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile Elsewhere...~**_

"Your request is the Legendary Pokemon, Articuno? Icy Peak? Very well. I look forward to doing business with you."

Somewhere unknown, a woman with silver hair, black goggles over her eyes and wearing black and red clothing had just hung up the phone with a sinister smirk on her face. She was known none other as Pokemon Hunter, J. Very successful in what she does, which is stealing rare and valuable Pokemon selling them for high prices to those who employ her.

"Alright, men!" She said waving her hand horizontally giving an order. "Ready the ship for Icy Peak in the Kalos region! Our target is the Legendary Pokemon, Articuno!"

"Yes, sir!" They all said simultaneously readying the ship.

 _"Beware Articuno...You will be in my hands soon enough..."_


	2. A Little Reminiscing

"Men, status report!" J hollered from her seat on the deck.

"Sir!" One of the men at the consoles responded. "Icy Peak is just under 10 miles, so we should be there within the next 2 hours."

"Very good."

 _"Soon..."_ She chuckled lightly with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Here we are everybody!" Gary said as they reached the top of a hill that overlooked a large mountain range covered in snow and sheets of ice. "Icy Peak!"

"Wow!" Serena exclaimed.

"It's so pretty!" Bonnie said with a twinkle in her eyes.

After getting a full night's sleep at the Pokemon Center, our heroes made their way to a mountain range known as Icy Peak, in hopes of seeing the Legendary bird Pokemon, Articuno. Icy Peak was covered in rich white snow and thick sheets of ice. After looking out over the hill at the mountain, they finally made their way into the caves.

"This places look so cool!" Ash exclaimed with excitement.

"I'm willing to bet that with this being a cold area, this is home to a bunch Ice-Type Pokemon as well." Clemont assumed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it." Gary nodded agreeing with the Gym Leader. "From what I hear, there's quite a few rare Ice types living here like Glaceon, Froslass and many others."

They continued to make their way through the mountains as they looked around with complete excitement in their eyes. They admired the beauty that was within the caves with the many crystals made of ice that clung to the walls and ceilings as well as the snow outside that looked like it glowed because of the sunlight that reflected off of it's surface. Needless to say, Icy Peak was a really pretty place.

While walking through the peak, they also happened to see many different kinds of Pokemon in the area like Abomosnow, Sneasel, Vanillite, Cryogonal, Delibird and many more Pokemon.

"This place has so many different Pokemon!" Ash said with a twinkle in his eyes. "This place is so cool!"

"Oh, geez Ash..." Bonnie said with a disappointed face. "What kind of pun was that?"

Ash not realizing the unintentional joke, just scratched the back of his head in embarrassment making everyone laugh in response. Then, Serena's attention was turned to the sky where she gave a bright look.

"Guys, look!" The performer pointed up into the air making everyone look upward.

"Ah!" Clemont gasped in excitement. "I can't believe it!"

"It's Articuno!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Pika pika!"

"Wow!" A twinkle appeared in Ash's eyes as he looked at the Pokemon flying along the horizon above them.

Flying above them was a blue bird-like Pokemon. It had dark red eyes, three crest feathers on its forehead and a long streamer-like tail. A beautiful looking Pokemon. All four companions looked up into the air with happy smiles on their faces. They continued to watch Articuno fly through the air until it descended into a deeper area of the peak.

"I see those rumors weren't quite rumors after all." Gary said.

"Indeed." Clemont responded. "It seems Articuno really does call this place home."

Ash closed his eyes smiling. "Seeing Articuno really brings back memories. Doesn't it, Pikachu?"

"Pika pika!" The mouse Pokemon cried happily.

"What do you mean, Ash?" Serena was curious.

"It was back when I challenged the Kanto Battle Frontier."

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Ash's Charizard and Noland's Articuno were locked in an intense battle. Both firing off attacks left and right. After seeing Articuno the day before battle against Team Rocket, he knew that he wanted to battle Articuno._

 _"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded._

 _"Articuno, dodge and then use Steel Wing!"_

 _Charizard released a large stream of fire from it's mouth, unable to hit its mark due to Articuno swiftly moving out of the way. Articuno continued to move around the Flamethrower while it's wings started to glow a bright white. Articuno's wings hit Charizard hard making the should be Dragon type plummet to the ground with a hard slam._

 _"Oh no, Charizard!" Ash shouted in worry. "Can you get up!?"_

 _Charizard stood up with a grunt just before Articuno was commanded to use Water Pulse, making it hit the wall several feet behind it. Afterwards, both Pokemon continued their match, both trying their hardest to overpower each other and secure victory. Charizard was quickly running out of steam from the amount of damage the Legendary Pokemon had dealt to it. And since Charizard was weak to Water type attacks from it being Fire type, those several uses of Water Pulse didn't held things any. It would be over for Charizard if it got hit another attack._

 _"Ash, you've battled bravely." Noland smirked. "But it's time to end this. Articuno, let's finish it now with Steel Wing!"_

 _Articuno's wings once again glowed with a bright white as it started charge straight toward Charizard quickly. Everyone on the sidelines were getting nervous for Ash as Articuno zeroed in. Even Ash himself was starting to get nervous._

 _"Grab it now, Charizard!" Ash commanded. Charizard did what it's master had instructed and stopped Articuno dead in it's tracks by catching it by the wings._

 _"What!?" Noland hadn't expected that at all. "No way!"_

 _"Go now, Charizard!" The young trainer hollered. "Use Seismic Toss!"_

 _Charizard held Articuno as tightly as it could, lifting it high into the air, doing a loop motion and started to rotate horizontally when the Fire type began to nosedive back down toward the battlefield. Seconds later, both the Fire type and Ice type slammed into the ground hard making a large dust cloud. Everyone was looking toward the battlefield below in nervousness as they waited to see the outcome of the battle when the dust dissipated._

 _Once the dust had faded, it looked as if Charizard had lost the match with it lying on the ground while Articuno was still standing. Though, Noland's victory wasn't meant to be as Articuno had collapsed to the ground with Charizard slowly trying to stand up letting out a triumphant roar._

 _"Articuno is unable to battle!" The judge declared. "Therefore, the victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town!"_

* * *

Everyone aside from Gary gave a look of disbelief after hearing the story of Ash's first battle of the Battle Frontier. They had known Ash has had many battles in the past against tough opponents. But not opponents who had used Legendary Pokemon in battle.

"Wow!" Clemont spoke in high praise. "Your Charizard must be very powerful if it had the strength to defeat a Legendary Pokemon!"

"Yeah, Ash!" Serena agreed with the gym leader. "That must have been incredible!"

Ash kept talking about his battle against Articuno for a bit longer before they continued their trek through Icy Peak to get a closer look at Articuno. But soon, they came across something that they hadn't expected to see.


	3. Articuno in Trouble

As Ash and his companions continue their trip through Icy Peak to see the Legendary Freeze Pokemon, Articuno, they climb a hill that overlooks a wide clearing that leads to another cavern. But in said clearing was something none of them expected to see. Several vehicles lying motionless on top of the snow. The group looked toward the clearing of the mountain that led toward the cavern. And just outside of it sat what looked like a large black airship along with several six-wheeled armored vans scattered just outside the entrance to the cavern.

"Hey, Ash..." Gary suddenly spoke. "I'm not the only one getting a bad vibe here, right?"

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Ash nodded with a glare in his eye.

"Pika..." Pikachu growled lightly as several sparks erupted from its cheeks.

Clemont, Bonnie and Serena all glanced at each other with questioning looks on their faces as they heard the former rivals exchange in words. "Ash, Gary?" Serena said their names in concern. "What are you talking about?"

Gary's posture straightened as he turned toward Serena and Clemont. "Serena, Clemont. Listen to us. Make sure to have your Pokemon ready for battle at anytime." He said in a serious tone. "There's a possibility we may get into a bit of a jam here."

"I don't understand." The Electric gym leader had no idea what Gary was talking about. "What are you referring to?"

Ash was silent for a moment before he turned toward his companions with the same serious look that his former rival was giving. "We don't know for sure yet, but we think that Articuno as well us are in big danger."

"What do you guys mean?" Bonnie was starting to worried as well as scared. "What's going on?"

Just as Ash and Gary were about begin to explain what was going on, the group of companions heard a loud scream come from inside the cavern. Pikachu immediately jumped off the shoulder of it's trainer and began running in the direction the scream came from.

"That was Articuno!" Gary and Ash both said in unison. After that, the group of companions took off with Pikachu to find the source of the scream.

* * *

"Houndoom, Flamethrower now!" A man with orange hair ordered.

The black canine-esque Pokemon had two horns sticking from the top of it's head and a tail with a pointed end. The Fire/Dark type did what was ordered and sent a large stream fire toward the Articuno and hit its mark before it had the change to dodge. Articuno regain it's composure seconds later where the Pokemon's wings glowed bright blue and used Hurricane to create a huge gust of wind sending Houndoom flying around the room, taking it out easily.

"Aggron!" Another man threw out a Poke Ball. Materializing out of the ball was a large grey and white armored Pokemon. The Pokemon had two horns sticking straight from the top of it's head, had a pointy forehead, three claws on it's fingers and thick tail. "Use Metal Sound and then follow it up with Heavy Slam!"

The horns of the final Aron evolution's head started to glow white and move back and forth quickly causing a large ear piercing screech to echo through the cave, hurting Articuno. Aggron's body glowed a faint yellow aura and then started to charge at the Ice type, tackling it with great force sending it flying into the wall behind it. Upon impact with the wall, Articuno let out a painful a scream from the amount of damage it took. And started to fight back again with all it's might.

Articuno quickly flew around the room avoiding the many attacks that were being thrown at it before beginning it's counter attack. Articuno's body became surrounded by a blue glow and commenced to flap it's wings swiftly to use it's Sheer Cold, taking out Aggron. More and more Pokemon were sent out to fight against Articuno, which were quickly wearing the Pokemon down as it tried the hardest it could to defend itself. It wasn't long before the Legendary Pokemon started to pant as it hovered in the air and locked eyes with the Pokemon Hunter that was attempting to capture it.

"Just give it up, Articuno." J said with a smirk walking forward. "You can't possibly win with how worn down you've become." She took out a Poke Ball lightly tossing it. "Drapion, Cross Poison."

A large purple scorpion-esque Pokemon emerged from it's capsule device. Right after the beast materialized, the pincers on it's arms glowed a dark purple. Once it crossed them, a purple X-shaped beam was sent flying toward Articuno. The bird tried to evade the attack, but from the amount of damage it had taken, it was unable to to and fell to the ground.

"Poison Sting." Drapion opened it's mouth to attempt it's next attack, only for it to feel pain from a Thunderbolt and then sent flying by a Hydro Pump not even a second later.

J and her henchmen looked back to see where the attacks came from, only to see two of the very same trainers who fouled their plans in the Sinnoh region. And J wasn't pleased.

* * *

As everyone continued to run through the caverns in search of the source of the scream, they started to hear numerous voices coming from deep within it along with a few more cries. Once inside the deepest part of the cavern, they see Articuno trying fight off several other Pokemon.

There numerous people inside with Articuno as well. Most of them had on grey and black outfits. But one person in particular stood out. That person in particular was a woman who had silver hair, a black cloak with a red outfit underneath and wore an arm cannon like device on her hand. Ash and Gary immediately knew who this person was.

Articuno tried the hardest it could to fight off the attacks that were being sent toward it by counting with it's Ice Beam along with several other moves. The enemy Pokemon would use move after move after move so as a result, Articuno was quickly getting worn down from this unfair battle and was panting heavily as it flew in the air.

"Just give it up, Articuno." The woman slowly walked forward with a smirk. "You can't possibly win with how worn down you've become." Her expression changed to a nonchalant look. "Drapion, Cross Poison."

She lightly tossed a Poke Ball into the air with Drapion materializing moments after. Drapion did as commanded making it's pincers glow a dark purple and sent a purple X-shaped beam at Articuno. The bird tried to evade the attack, but from the amount of damage it had taken, it was unable to to and fell to the ground, no longer able to battle.

"Poison Sting." Drapion walked toward the heavily injured Pokemon getting ready to launch another Poison type move.

"Oh no!" Clemont exclaimed in worry.

"Articuno's in trouble!" Serena shouted in concern.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Blastoise!" Gary quickly threw his Poke Ball. "Come out here and use Hydro Pump to help Articuno!"

"Toise!" A large blue turtle-oid Pokemon with two water cannons mounted on it's back appeared from it's containment and fired large torrents of water from said cannons straight at Drapion.

"Pika..." The electric mouse started to charge up electricity in it's cheeks. "CHUUUU!" Pikachu launched a large blast of electricity from it's body hurtling at the scorpion Pokemon. Both attacks collided into Drapion moments after each other. Thunderbolt electrocuting it and Hydro Pump sending it flying.

The resulting attacks made the Articuno assailants look back to see Ash, Gary and the rest of the group. J immediately recognized Ash and Gary. The two trainers who thwarted her attempts at stealing Pokemon ruining deals with her clients. She scowled the moment she laid eyes on them.

"You kids again." She sneered with a dark tone.


	4. Heroes vs Henchmen

"You kids again." J scowled at the trainers across the room from her.

"I had a feeling that was your airship outside!" Gary shouted.

"Leave Articuno alone!" Ash demanded.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu yelled.

"Ash, Gary, do you know these people?" Clemont asked.

"We'll explain later!" Gary shouted, turning back to their former foe.

"I don't have time for you brats today." The Pokemon Hunter put her out. "Drapion, stand up and use Sludge Bomb!"

"Pikachu, counter with Electro Ball!"

"Pika pika pika pika pika pika..." A ball of electricity began to charge at the tip of Pikachu's tail just as Drapion stood back up on it's feet and quickly shot a large brown ball of sludge toward our heroes. "CHU PI!" Pikachu jumped into the air doing a flip making the Electro Ball fly toward and collide with the Sludge Bomb, exploding on impact.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Gary ordered. As ordered, Blastoise let loose two large orbs of water from it's cannons that collided hard into Drapion, sending it flying back and knocking it out. J pointed her Poke Ball to Drapion bring it back and then quickly pointed her arm cannon like device toward the unconscious Articuno.

"Greninja, I choose you!" Ash tossed a Poke Ball high into the air revealing a large frog-like Pokemon with a long tongue that it uses like a scarf. "Use Water Shuriken on that device on her arm!"

"Ninja!" Greninja jumped into the air throwing several shots of water in the shapes of stars at her device, destroying in the process. J turns back toward Ash with an angry look.

"You little brat!" J sneered. "You really got on my nerves in back in Sinnoh, and you're getting on my nerves even more here. I'll show no mercy to those who interfere with my job!" She tossed another Poke Ball. "Salamence, Hyper Beam!" Upon being released from the red and white sphere, a large blue Pokemon with big red wings appeared on the floor of the room. Doing as told, it launched a large purple beam of energy toward the heroes.

"Thunderbolt/Hydro Pump!" Both Gary and Ash said in unison. Both did as their trainers commanded and launched their counter attack. As both attacks traveled to intercept the Hyper Beam, they managed to combine into a single stream and started to push the Hyper Beam back. A large explosion was caused moments later, creating a large cloud of smoke.

Gary turned toward Ash and others. "Guys!" He hollered. "Now's our chance! Let's grab Articuno and split!"

They did as Gary suggested and started to try and lift up Articuno to carry it out of the cave. They manage to do so, but several attacks land in front of them once they get outside. "You're not going anywhere!" One of J's henchmen shouted. "Bisharp!"

"Articuno's coming with us!" Another one shouted. "Mightyena!"

Released from the capsule containment, were two Pokemon. Bisharp was a bipedal humanoid Pokemon with a war helmet shaped head with a what looked like an ax blade running vertically along the center, it has white glove-like hands with sharp blades sticking from the middle, sharp feet and two blade-like pieces along the rib cage.

The second Pokemon was Mightyena, a black and white hyena Pokemon with red eyes and sharp canine teeth.

"Luxray, let's go!" Clemont tossed one of his Poke Balls out. Released from Clemont's Poke Ball was Luxray, a large Electric lion Pokemon with a black and white body and a tail with a four pointed star shape on the end. "Luxray!" The Pokemon shouted.

"Braixen, we need your help!" Serena threw one of her Pokemon out. Released from her Poke Ball was a a fox-like Pokemon with yellow fur, black legs, white arms, face and neck and an orange tip on it's yellow bushy tail. The tail has a stick in it that it uses for attacks. "Brai!"

Knowing why both were called out, they get into battle stances awaiting their trainers orders. Clemont turned toward Ash and Gary. "You two go! Leave these guys to us! We'll hold them off! Bonnie, you go with them!"

"Okay!" She ran to catch up with Ash and Gary.

"Right!" Ash said before him and Gary carry Articuno off more.

"You're not getting away with Articuno!" One of the men said. "Use Dark Pulse!" Both henchmen ordered. Both Mightyena and Bisharp simaltaneously let loose a wave of purple circles toward Ash and Gary, but Serena and Clemont had their Pokemon counter attack.

"Luxray, intercept that Dark Pulse with Swift!" Clemont ordered.

"Braixen, use Flamethrower!" Serena ordered.

Luxray's swiftly leaped into the air when it's tail glowed white, dropping a flip and launched a star shaped beam to intercept the Dark Pulse that Bisharp used. The tip of Braixen's stick was used to send a stream of flames that collided with Mightyena's Dark Pulse.

"If you want to capture Articuno, you'll have to go through us!" Clemont declared. "I don't know who you are or what you want Articuno for, but we bet it isn't for anything good!"

"That's right!" Serena said.

"Luxray!" Luxray shouted releasing a wave of electricity from it's body.

"Braxien!" Braixen yelled letting loose a small spout of flames from that tip of it's stick.

"Defeating some kids like you?" One of the men smirked. "This'll be easy. Focus Blast, Bisharp! Now!"

"Mightyena, Take Down now!" The other commanded.

Bisharp started to charge a blue ball of energy in it's hands and launched it moments later, meanwhile, Mightyena is quickly charging toward it's enemies in an attempt to tackle them with a hard force.

"Braixen, dodge and use Fire Blast!"

"Luxray, match Mightyena's Take Down with your Wild Charge!"

Luxray broke out into a ran while simaltaneously cloaking it's body in electricity straight toward Mightyena to take on it's Take Down. Braixen meanwhile sent a large kanji shaped blast of fire toward Bisharp. Fire Blast took no effort to burst through Focus Blast and quickly shot toward Bisharp resulting in a super effective hit. Though, while it may have been a super effective hit, it wasn't enough to take Bisharp out as it just stood back up.

Meanwhile both Luxray and Mightyena were literally head to head trying overpower Take Down vs Wild Charge. Both growling fiercely, neither wanting to lose. Unable to take anymore, there was a large explosion from the Take Down and Wild Charge sending both Pokemon flying back, albeit landing on all fours.

Clemont and Serena looked at J's two henchmen straight in the eyes. Neither team backing down. This battle would go for on for awhile.

* * *

 _ **~With Ash and Gary~**_

While the battle with Serena and Clemont raged on, Ash and Gary had managed to get far enough where they could see nobody tailing them.

"Ash, hold up." Gary suddenly spoke. "I have an idea."

"What is it, Gary?"

Gary took out two more Poke Balls and tossed them into the air. "Umbreon, Electivire, come out!"

One of the Pokemon that appeared from a Poke Ball was Umbreon, a black fox-like Pokemon with dark red eyes and yellow ring patterns on several parts of it's legs, forehead, ears, forelegs and tail. "Umbre!"

The second was Electivire, a large human-oid Pokemon with yellow fur and black stripes all over it's body and red eyes. Sticking from the back of it's body were two long black tails with red tips. "Electi! Electivire!"

"Umbreon, Blastoise and Electivire." Gary spoke. "We need your assistance. We need each of you in front, to the side and behind us to keep us and Articuno safe from incoming attacks from anywhere and anyone they may come from. Can you help us out?" All three Pokemon spoke in unison doing what they were asked to do.

"Good idea, Gary!" Ash said tossing a Poke Ball into the air. "Noivern, I choose you!"

"Noi!" Noibat's evolution cried.

"Noivern, we need your help!" Ash said. "There's a group of bad guys who want Articuno. So we need you, Greninja and Pikachu to help Umbreon, Blastoise and Electivire to keep Articuno safe."

"We're counting on you guys." Bonnie said.

"Denene!" Dedenne popped out her pouch.

All three Pokemon just like the latter three, spoke in unison and get in position, ready to attack anyone who even remotely thought of getting close to the Legendary Pokemon. After they were ready, they continued to make their way to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 _ **~Back to Clemont and Serena~**_

All of the Pokemon were quickly running out of energy. Luxray and Braixen returned to their trainer's side, panting as they continued to grow tired.

"Just hang in there a little more, Luxray!" The gym leader pleaded.

"You too, Braixen!" Serena said in worry. "Please, just a bit longer!"

Both Pokemon responded to their trainers pleas with a cry of determination and regained their stances.

"Let's put an end to this!" One of the men shouted. "Bisharp, use Stone Edge!"

"Mightyena, Crunch now!"

Bisharp leaped into the air and slammed its fist into the ground making light blue jagged stone pillars lift out of the ground straight toward both Luxray and Braixen. Mightyena charged toward Braixen with it's mouth open wide ready to crunch down on Braixen.

"Dodge and Thunder Fang/Flamethrower, Luxray/Braixen!" Clemont and Serena shouted out at the same time.

The Electric and Fire types both jumped out of the way just in time to evade both attacks that were headed right toward them. Luxray's teeth instantly became charged electric energy and bit down on Bisharp's arm and Braixen sent another wave of fire, hitting Mightyena. Neither Dark types could take anymore and fainted from the attacks both received.

"We lost to a bunch of kids!?" One of the men shouted.

"Drat!" One of them took out a smoke bomb. "Let's get back to J!" The area became covered in smoke the moment they threw down the bomb. Once the smoke cleared, the two henchmen were gone.

"Come on, Serena!" Clemont tuned to her. "Let's get back to Ash and Gary. They're probably on their way to the Pokemon Center!"

"Right!" She started to run with him. "Braixen, Luxray! Let's go!"

Both Pokemon ran after their masters to follow them back to the Pokemon Center to rendezvous with Ash and Gary. And hopefully get some explanations on just what is going on. _"Just who were those people?"_ Serena thought to herself. _"And just what do they want with Articuno?"_

* * *

 _ **~At the Pokemon Center~**_

"NURSE JOY!" Both trainers shouted. Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff assistant gave a look of a shock when they saw them both carrying an Articuno through the door of the Pokemon Center. The numerous people in the lobby had their attention drawn to the Legendary bird as well, all with their jaws almost hitting the floor. It's not everyday you see two Pokemon Trainers hoisting a Legendary Pokemon through the doors a Pokemon Center. "We need your help!"

Nurse Joy's expression changed from shocked to worried when she saw Articuno's injuries. "Wigglytuff, go get a stretcher!"

"Wiggly!" It nodded bringing in a stretcher from the back and up to Articuno. Gary and Ash placed the Ice type bird on top of the stretcher.

"Will Articuno be okay, Nurse Joy?" Bonnie asked with worry. Nurse Joy just turned to the future Pokemon Trainer with a reassuring smile on her face. "Don't you worry. Wigglytuff and I will have Articuno back in tip top shape in no time."

"Good." Bonnie let out a sigh of relief.

"Nurse Joy, we need you to get in touch with Officer Jenny." Gary said in a serious tone. "It's an emergency."

"I will." She walked over to her desk telling Wigglytuff to take Articuno's stretcher to the back of the Pokemon Center and calling Officer Jenny. The trainers told her their names when asked and hung up moments later. "She said she'll be here as soon as she can. She'll ask for Ash and Gary when she gets here."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Gary bowed.

"Of course." She said before walking to the back to help her Pokemon assistant.

Recalling their Pokemon to their Poke Balls, Ash and Gary went to sit in the lounge area of the Center and began discussing the events that just unfolded. They just couldn't believe that Pokemon Hunter J was still around after watching her ship crash into the water of Lake Valor. It was unbelievable. Meanwhile, Bonnie had no idea who they were talking about.

"Ash, Gary!"

The trainer, researcher and little sister turned to see Serena and Clemont run into the Pokemon Center with Luxray and Braixen in toe.

"How's Articuno doing?" Serena asked with slight concern.

"Articuno will fine." Gary reassured. "Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff are doing everything they can to help right now."

"That's good." Serena said relieved. "That's great to hear."

"But I'm still confused." Clemont looked at Ash and Gary with a serious expression on his face. "Ash, Gary. Just who were those people and why did they want Articuno so much?"

"Yeah, I could tell they were bad people." Bonnie said in a sad tone. "Articuno was really hurt. Why'd they do that to such a cute Pokemon!?"

"We'll explain when Officer Jenny gets here." Gary said. Then as if on cue, the sliding doors of the Pokemon Center were heard opening revealing Officer Jenny, a woman with a blue vest, white undershirt, white gloves, black skirt, stockings, blue hair and blue hair. She stood in front of the doors of the building and called out.

"Is there anybody here by the name of Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak?"

"That's us." Ash and Gary stood up upon hearing their names called.

"I got a call from Nurse Joy that there was an emergency." Jenny explained.

"Yes, that's right." Gary said pointed toward the door that Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff had taken the Pokemon into. "It's about a Pokemon that's currently in treatment. And I think since said Pokemon is here, we need Nurse Joy to be present. Because since that Pokemon is here, she'll likely be involved in what's going to happen soon.

"Very well." Jenny nodded. Then, seconds later, Joy walked out and walked over to the group of trainers with them and Jenny walking toward her.

"Nurse Joy, could we all talk in private?" Gary asked. "This'll probably involve you two since that Pokemon is here."

Nurse Joy was unsure about what he was talking about, but she simply smiled and nodded. "Of course. We can talk in the back."

When they walked back, Officer Jenny gave a look of disbelief when she looked through the glass and saw Articuno laying on the table unconscious in the room next to them. "I'm assuming this is about Articuno, then?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded.

"Now, just what were those people about, Ash?" Serena asked in a serious tone.

"I'd like to know as well." The Pokemon Nurse said. "I was wondering how Articuno got so injured while we were working. It's a Legendary Pokemon, so it can defend itself well. One Pokemon can't do that a Pokemon like Articuno unless it's accompanied by many others."

Ash and Gary looked toward each other with serious looks on their faces before nodding slightly. "Have any of you heard of somebody named J?" Ash asked.


	5. The Truth about Pokemon Hunter J

"To think I got bested by those stupid brats again!" A furious Pokemon Hunter shouted. "Next time I see them, I'll make them regret having ever stood up against me! I'll make sure they wish they had never been born!"

"Sir, we think we know where those kids took Articuno." Her head henchman said. A chill was sent down his spine when she looked at him sharply. But with a light cough, he recomposed himself and began to talk again. "We believe they took Articuno to a nearby Pokemon Center just down the road from Icy Peak."

"Yes, I had a feeling they'd take it there as well." J sat down after having calmed down. "We'll wait for now."

"But, sir!" He spoke up again. "Are you sure!?"

"Yes." She nodded. "They would be expecting us to strike immediately. It's best to wait until they've let their guard down to strike, otherwise we'll surely meet our defeat once more. And I'm not going to be humiliated by those stupid kids again."

"I see." He said. "I'll fill the rest of the crew in then." He bowed before leaving her office.

 _"Those kids will pay for having ever trifled with me."_ She thought to herself. _"I'll make sure of it. Not only will I secure Articuno for the client, but I will also destroy those trainers for getting in my way."_

She slammed her hand down on the desk and gritted her teeth as she recalled the amount of times Ash and his friends got in her way when they crossed paths in Sinnoh. She had come so close to completing a job for a client, only to be stopped by the nuisance. She never thought she could despise one child so much. She opened her eyes with a glare so hot, it could match the heat of a Primal Groudon's Desolate Land ability.

 _"I won't fail this time."_ She thought to herself. _"I'll secure Articuno for the client and finish the job. And hopefully at the same time, dispose of those little nuisances."_

* * *

"Have any of you heard of somebody named J?" Ash asked. Everyone in the hallway began to think, but most were drawing blanks.

"No, I can't say I have." Clemont answered.

"Yeah, I can't either." Serena responded.

"I don't know anyone named 'J'." Bonnie said. "Who is he?"

"J...J...J...That name does sound vaguely familiar. I just can't remember when or where I heard it." Jenny had her thumb and index finger across her chin with her eyes closed trying to think. Then, moments later she opened then with a shocked expression. "Wait! J! Do you mean Pokemon Hunter, J!?"

"A Pokemon Hunter!?" Clemont, Bonnie and Serena all exclaimed at once.

Both Gary and Ash nodded. "Yeah, J is a Pokemon Hunter. She'll capture rare or valuable Pokemon and sell them on the black market or to people who employ her." Gary explained. "Ash and I ran into her a few times back when we were traveling through Sinnoh."

"I ran into J almost right off the bat when I started my Sinnoh journey." Ash recalled. "She almost got away with Pikachu that time."

"Pikachu!?" Bonnie yelled.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "She tested Pikachu's abilities, and when she saw him use Volt Tackle, she tried to take him and sell him." Ash recalled that painful memory when he nearly lost his number one Pokemon partner forever.

* * *

 _Ash had just slid down the side of a steep hill to catch with Pokemon Hunter J's armored van after she had stolen a girl's Gardevoir. "Quick, Pikachu!" Ash shouted as the vehicle rounded the side of the road. "Use Thunderbolt!"_

 _"Pika-CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shot a large blast of electricity at the van, but just harmlessly bounced off leaving not even a scratch. The van nearly ran Ash and Pikachu, but they jumped out of the way before it could and skid to a halt several feet down the road._

 _"A very impressive Thunderbolt." Ash turned around to see the silver haired woman floating down standing on top of her Salamence._

 _"You can't just steal Pokemon!" Ash yelled angrily. "Who do you think you are!?"_

 _"That's a nice Pikachu you have there." She smirked. "I bet it'll fetch a good price."_

 _"What are you talking about!?" Ash gritted his teeth. "Give Gardevoir back!"_

 _"Not a chance." She said plainly tossing a Poke Ball. "Go." Emerging from the Poke Ball was her Poison/Dark type Drapion._

 _"I'd love to see Pikachu's other moves." She said sternly. "Bring it on!"_

 _"Alright then!" He said. "Volt Tackle!"_ _Pikachu started to charge toward Drapion cloaking it's body in electricity the more speed it picked up._

 _"Dodge it!" Drapion moved out of the way, making Pikachu skid to a stop right in front of the hunter. "No doubt I'll get paid quite handsomely." She pointed her arm cannon toward Pikachu and fired a beam then turned it to stone the moment it made contact. Ash looked in horror as he saw what happened._

 _"No, Pikachu!"_

* * *

"Turned to stone!?" The performed said surprised.

Gary nodded. "That's why Ash had Greninja destroy that device on her arm before she shot Articuno with it. Any Pokemon hit with that will be turned to stone."

"How awful!" Clemont said.

"J is ruthless as well." Gary said leaning back against the wall. "She doesn't care who or what she has to sacrifice to get what she thinks will make her a quick buck. She'll even injure innocent people if it's to get the job done for her client."

"What a terrible thing to do..." Serena said sadly.

"But does that mean Pokemon Hunter J was after Articuno then?" Nurse Joy asked. All of the trainers nodded in response to her question.

"We were going to Icy Peak to see Articuno for ourselves when we found her and her cronies attempting to catch Articuno. They were all fighting Articuno at once." Clemont explained. "It was a really unfair battle."

"Hm..." She put her head in hands and started to think. "Yes, then that would explain why it's injuries were so bad. A normal wild Pokemon wouldn't be able to do that much damage to a Legendary Pokemon unless they were all in a group and had Articuno cornered somewhere."

"That's just it, Nurse Joy." Bonnie said. "They had Articuno trapped in one of the caves when they were battling it."

"How awful..." Nurse Joy looked at the injured and unconscious Articuno in the room next to them.

"But there's one thing that doesn't add up here." Gary added. "I watched J's airship crash right into Lake Valor and blow up right after it got hit by Mesprit and Uxie's Future Sight during the fight with Team Galactic."

* * *

 _Gary watched as the cases that held the stone turned Mesprit and Uxie were transported into Team Galactic's transport helicopter._

 _"What did you do!?" Gary demanded with a growl._

 _"Fantastic work, Pokemon Hunter J." Commander Mars complimented. "I hope you're not hurt."_

 _"See?" Commander Jupiter started. "We couldn't just be pushed around by the Legendary Lake trio. We are the chosen ones after all."_

 _"Well done, Hunter J." Commander Mars praised walking up. "Of course, you have your payment as agreed."_

 _After that, she flew back to her airship aboard her Salamence where soon after, it was struck by what looked like two strong lightning bolts. The Future Sight from Mesprit and Uxie that they casted earlier when J tried to capture them. Afterwards, the ship slowly started to lose altitude and crashed into the whirlpool that was in the lake where it later exploded._

* * *

"So how is she alive?" Gary pondered. "It just doesn't make sense. She either should have drowned when the ship's windows ruptured from the water pressure or blown up when the ship exploded."

There was a moment of silence as Ash and Gary continued to think about how J survived that incident until it was broken by Jenny. "It doesn't matter how she survived. All we need to know is that Hunter J is in Kalos and that she is after Articuno."

"Yeah." Clemont agreed. "And with Articuno being here, this Pokemon Center is at a very huge risk at being attacked."

"You don't have to worry about that." Jenny responded. "I'll make sure this Pokemon Center is under heavy security until Articuno is back to full health or until J is captured. Whichever comes first."

"I think we should do everything in our power to try and catch J!" Gary said. "The longer J runs free, the more Pokemon suffer because of her! Who knows how many Pokemon she's captured since the Team Galactic fiasco!"

"Gary's right!" Serena said. "We have to do as much as we can to stop her!"

"Thank you for letting me know about J being in Kalos." Jenny said gratefully. "As soon as I get back to HQ, I'll put out an APB for that Hunter. I won't let her run free in Kalos like she did in Sinnoh."

After Jenny left, Gary turned to Nurse Joy with a serious expression on his face. "You should be careful, Nurse Joy. With Articuno being here, you're at a huge risk."

"I will." The Nurse nodded. "Thank you."

After informing everyone about J, they made their way to the Pokemon Center's cafeteria for lunch. Mainly talking about how they'll go about catching J. After leaving the cafeteria, Gary pulled Ash aside to talk to him. "Ash, there's someone I think we should get to help us." Gary said. "We'll need all the help we can get to take down J."

"I understand, but who?" Ash asked.

Gary just smirked. "Let's go make a call."

After that small conversation, Ash and Gary gave the person he had in mind a call to tell him about the situation at hand. He was listening intently as both trainers explained the events that had occurred at Icy Peak.

"I see." The man nodded. "So J was alive all this time just like I thought. Hm..." He began to think.

"We might need your help on this." Gary said.

The man nodded again. "This good timing actually. I was just about to board a flight for the Kalos region in just a few days. I'll see you two then."

Both trainers nodded just before the screen went blank. It got dark outside soon after where everybody crashed to await the upcoming battle. It was just getting started.


	6. The True Battle Begins

"This will be a one on one Pokemon battle!" Clemont said. "The winner will be decided when one Pokemon on either side are unable to battle!"

It's been several days since their first encounter with Pokemon Hunter J and brought Articuno to the Pokemon Center. Many of Articuno's injuries had since been healed, but Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff were still treating the remaining injuries. So while it was still quiet at the Pokemon Center, former rivals Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak were having a battle on Pokemon Center's back battlefield.

"Alright, Umbreon!" Gary threw his Poke Ball. "Let's show 'em what you can do!" With a burst of light, the black fox Pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

"Umbre!" It shouted.

"Umbreon, huh?" Ash took out a Poke Ball. "Greninja, I choose you!" Upon throwing the Poke Ball, the blue frog Pokemon materalized on the battlefield.

"Alright, then!" Clemont started again. "This battle is between Umbreon and Greninja! Trainers begin!"

"Okay, Umbreon!" Gary smirked. "Let's start things off with a Quick Attack!"

"Greninja, dodge and use Cut!"

Umbreon broke out into a run and quickly began to speed up with a white light trailing behind it. Greninja jumped upward just before Umbreon crashed into it and did a motion as if it were unsheathing a sword revealing a katana length and curved blade of light. Greninja did a horizontal cutting motion sending Umbreon flying a few to the side, but flipped itself over planting its feet firmly on the ground to skid to a stop.

"You alright, Umbreon?" Umbreon shook off the impact before giving a sound in response to it's trainer's question. "Alright, then! Shadow Ball!"

"Counter with Water Shuriken!"

A black and purplish ball of energy began to form in front of Umbreon's mouth and fired it toward the Water/Dark type. Greninja meanwhile threw star shaped piece of water that collided into the Shadow Ball before it even got close to Greninja.

"Greninja, use Double Team!" Ash ordered.

"Use Dark Pulse to find the real one!" Gary commanded.

The Ninja Pokemon obeyed it's master and jumped into the air and with a flash, numerous copies were scattered throughout the air. Umbreon released a bunch purplish black circles from it's mouth at all of the clones making them disappear. Though, both Gary and Umbreon were surprised to see that the real thing was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for, Greninja?" Ash pointed up. Gary and Umbreon gave a look of shock to see Greninja quickly descending toward the ground just above Umbreon.

"Umbreon, get out of there!" Gary hollered frantically.

"Aerial Ace!"

Greninja's arms glowed a bright blue color and started to increase the speed it descended toward the Moon Pokemon. Umbreon tried to evade the attack, but Aerial Ace was quicker and Greninja slammed it's arms hard into Umbreon. With the impact that Aerial Ace made, it made a lot of dirt rise up creating a large dust cloud. When the dust cleared, Umbreon was scene unconscious with Greninja landing on Ash's side of the field.

"That's it! Umbreon is unable to battle!" Clemont raised his hands up into the air. "That means the victory goes to Ash!"

"Alright!" Ash cheered. "Great job, Greninja!"

"Umbreon, return." Gary brought Umbreon back into it's Poke Ball. "You did great, pal. Rest up." The researcher walked toward his former rival. "Not too shabby, Ash."

"Thanks." Ash clenched his fist. "Looks like all that extra training paid off!"

Everybody walks back into the Pokemon Center to sit in the lounge area to begin conversation. "I'm surprised J hasn't tried to capture Articuno yet with how vulnerable it is right now." Serena spoke. "Do you think she gave up?"

"No," Gary shook his head. "J is way too persistent to give up on securing a target. She's likely waiting until we've let our guard down or something to steal Articuno."

"How will we know when she starts to come after, Articuno?" Bonnie asked in a sad tone. "I don't want her to steal Articuno..."

"You don't need to worry about that, Bonnie." Gary smiled and kneeled down to eye level with Bonnie and placed his hand on her head. "We'll make sure that J doesn't get away with Articuno." Bonnie's smile returned upon hearing the reassurance from the Pallet Town native.

The automatic doors to the Pokemon Center slid open when a man walked in. The man wore a brown trench coat, black suit underneath, had brown eyes and black hair. "Ash, Gary." The man walked toward them. "It's great to see you again."

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Gary shook his hand. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Looker." Ash shook his hand.

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie looked at the man with curious faces wondering who he was seeing as they've never seen this man before.

"Ah, you have some new companions I see, Ash." Looker smiled at Ash's friends. "My name is Looker, I'm an officer of the International Police."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Serena said politely. "I'm Serena."

"A friend of Ash is a friend of ours." Clemont smiled. "My name is Clemont."

"Hi!" Bonnie greeted enthusiastically. "My name Bonnie!" After that, two Pokemon revealed themselves. "This is Dedenne. And this is Squishy."

"De nene!" Dedenne once again waved it's paw to the detective. Squishy just blinked it's eye and let out a small whine to introduce itself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Looker smiled, then turned to Ash and Gary with a serious look returning to his face. "Ash, Gary. Would be able to tell me again about what you experienced at Icy Peak? I just need to make sure I have the information correct."

Ash and Gary did what the detective asked and explained once more about the events that had occurred several days prior. He nodded as he listened intently. "I see. Thank you for the information."

He started to walk away toward the Center doors before turning back and tossed them what looked like a black watch-like device. "Keep that Xtransciever close by. I'll be with Officer Jenny to help investigate. I'll call if I find out anything else. I expect the same from you all." And then he walked out of the building.

* * *

 _ **~The Night~**_

Everyone in the Pokemon Center was sleeping soundly in their beds awaiting the sun to rise and get a start on the next the day until...

 _ ***BOOM***_

"What in the world was that!?" Serena shot up in her bed upon hearing the loud noise. There was what sounded like a large explosion that came from the downstairs of the Pokemon Center.

"It sounded like it came from downstairs!" Clemont said getting up. "Come on!"

All of the trainers quickly changed into their normal clothes and ran straight to where the explosion was heard. They ran to the room where Articuno was being held and saw large hole in wall from where it had been blown up. J and her henchmen were seen standing just outside of the breach.

"It's J!" Gary grit his teeth. Right as they arrived, she had shot Articuno with her new arm cannon, therefore turning it to stone and one of her peons placing it in a case for transport and levitated outside. She grinned evilly before hopping onto her Dragon-type Pokemon and getting ready to fly away.

"Dedenne, use Nuzzle!" Bonnie shouted. Dedenne jumped out of Bonnie's pouch while at the same type rubbing it's cheeks making them spark. But right when Dedenne was to land on Salamence's tail to shock the Dragon type, it was sent crashing to the ground by a powerful Shadow Claw from a Weavile.

Weavile was a weasel-esque Pokemon with light grey body, razor sharp claws on both hands and dark red eyes. "Weavile!" The Pokemon grinned.

"Dene..." The tiny mouse groaned in pain.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie cried in worry holding the Pokemon close. "Are you okay!?"

"Nene..." It replied weakly.

"I won't let some kids interfere with J's job!" One of her henchmen grinned. "We'll deliver Articuno to the client without any interference from you!" He then sneered. "Weavile, use Ice Punch now!" Weavile with a quick pace took off and its hands became enveloped by an icy blow glow as it lunged a punch straight at our heroes.

"Electivire!" Gary quickly tossed a Poke Ball. "Match that Ice Punch with your Thunder Punch!"

Electivire appeared from it's confinement and immediately did what it's trainer told it to do. The large Electric type clenched it's fist where it become completely surrounded by a volt of electricity and intercepted the enemy Ice Punch. After both attacks connected, the Pokemon jumped back to their masters.

"Ash!" Gary slightly turned his head to look at the others at the corner of his eye. "You all go after J! I'll take care of this!"

"Right!" They all ran past Gary to chase after J.

"I don't think so!" The henchman sneered. "Weavile, Night Slash!"

Weavile jumped toward Ash and the others when it's claws glowed a whitish purple, getting ready to slash.

"Stop it with Giga Impact, Electivire!"

"Vire!" The Thunderbolt Pokemon slammed both of its fists together making a purple orb with yellow and orangish streaks form around it's body and then lunged quickly toward the weasel Pokemon, slamming it hard with it's fist and sending it flying. The resulting attack let Ash and the others chase after J.

"Your battle is with us!" Gary declared. Both him and the hunter peon grit their teeth looking at each other dead in the eyes. The true battle for Articuno has begun.


	7. J's Escape

The battle between Gary's Electivire and the Weavile of one of J's henchmen continued to rage on, neither one failed to leave an opening to be exploited.

"Electivire, Iron Tail!" Gary ordered.

"Shadow Claw, Weavile now!" The henchman ordered.

Electivire broke out into a small run when its tail glowed a bright white while at the same time, a purple aura appeared around Weavile's arm and shaped into very sharp claws. Both attacks collided into each other, but neither Pokemon giving in.

"Come on, Electivire!" Gary encouraged. "You'e got this!"

"Vi..re!" It started to struggle.

"Heh." The man smirked with a snicker..

"What's so funny!?" Gary wanted to know what he was snickering about.

"How about I show you?" He sneered. "Weavile, use Brick Break with your free hand!"

"Electivire, get out of there!" Gary hollered frantically.

Weavile lifted its free arm into the air when it started to glow white. Electivire attempted to get away from the incoming attack, but was too slow to evade and felt the full pain of Weavile slamming its arm down onto it's back.

"Electivire, no!" Electivire fell unconscious from the attack, unable to take anymore and was called back to the Poke Ball. "You did great." Gary turned serious once more, pulling another Poke Ball from his belt and tossing it.

* * *

Ash and his Kalos traveling companions have kept up their pursuit of the Pokemon Hunter who had long since disappeared into her airship after stealing Articuno from the Pokemon Center and leaving on her Salamence.

"Noivern, Talonflame!" Ash threw two Poke Balls as he ran. "We need you!"

Both Talonflame and Noivern appeared from their Poke Balls right after their trainer had threw them into the air. Talonflame was a red and grey falcon-like Pokemon with a short black beak and black tail.

"We need your help too, Chespin!" The Lumious gym leader threw his Poke Ball as well. Appearing from the ball was a a green and brown Pokemon with several quills around at the top and sides of its head and three triangular markings on the top and sides of its face.

"We need your help too, Sylveon!" Serena tossed her Poke Ball revealing a creamy white fox Pokemon. It had pink ears and tail, blue eyes and several ribbon-esque feelers on it's body.

"Talonflame, Noivern, Pikachu!" Ash began his command. "Use Thunderbolt, Brave Bird and Boom Burst on that ship!"

Talonflame quickly picked up speed as it cloaked itself in a dark blue aura charging right toward J's airship. Pikachu fired a large jolt of electricity from it's body that was headed straight for the ship. The inside of Noivern's large ears glowed white and let loose strong sound waves from them straight toward the ship.

"Chespin, Pin Missile let's go!" Chespin's quills glowed a bright green and then fired numerous green spikes up into the sky in hopes of hitting that airship.

"Sylveon, help them by using Fairy Wind!" Sylveon did as instructed and released a strong gust of blue wind when it pulled it's feelers together and pulled them away quickly.

All five Pokemon put as much as they could into their attacks in attempt to at least let J and her group know that they were being tailed. Luckily, it looked like all of the attacks would connect to the large vessel. But a blue energy like field surrounded the ship when the attacks made contact and bounced off harmlessly.

The three trainers looked in surprise when they saw that their attacks hadn't even scratched the flying machine. They attempted to damage the vessel once more, but like last time, the attacks of the Pokemon just bounced off harmlessly, having no effect. Upon realizing their attempts at damaging the ship were futile, the three trainers all look to their air and watched the airship fly off until it eventually vanished. J had gotten away...

* * *

The battle between Gary and the J peon still continued. After Electivire had went down, Gary sent out Scizor, a large red bug Pokemon with big red pincers.

"Scizor, Metal Claw!" Gary ordered.

"Night Slash, now!" The henchman ordered.

Both Pokemon did as their masters had told them and commenced their next attacks. Scizor's pincer started to glow a bright white while it charged toward the Ice/Dark type. Weavile's claws glowed a bright purple while charging at it's opponent. Weavile tried to strike Scizor as quickly as it could, but the Pincer Pokemon was much quicker and scored a super effective hit on the weasel Pokemon, putting it out of commission.

The man brought Weavile back to it's Poke Ball just as his communicator went off. His expression turned from a sneer into a wide smirk as he listened to the voice on the other side. "It doesn't matter that I lost." He chuckled. "The boss fulfilled her task and that's all I care about. Golbat, use Haze!"

Before Gary could question him further, a large blue bat Pokemon appeared from a Poke Ball and covered the entire area a thick, black smoke. When it cleared, Golbat and the henchman was nowhere to be seen.

After the battle had concluded, Gary went back inside the Pokemon Center to await the return of the others.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short and took so long to upload. I've been having trouble making content for Hunter J. So expect this to happen over the course of the story.**


	8. Ashnapped

"Dang it!" Gary slammed into his hand on the wall of the Pokemon Center's interior in aggravation.

It wasn't long after Gary's battle with J's henchman had ended that Ash and company returned to the Pokemon Center and begrudgingly gave their report on what happened. Predictably, the news that J had gotten away with the Legendary bird was met with negative reactions.

"Dang that hunter J!" Ash growled. "She won't get away with this!"

"This is all my fault..." A tear broke from Joy's eye as she clenched her fist on her chest. "If I had been more attentive to Articuno, then..."

"Don't blame yourself, Nurse Joy." Clement smiled at Nurse Joy. "There's nothing to blame yourself about. Nobody is at fault here."

"Clement's right," Serena nodded smiling, followed by a scowl. "There only person who's at fault here in this whole thing is that Pokemon Hunter who only see's money signs when looking at a Pokemon!"

"But now we just have to figure out where J went and where her final destination is," Gary questioned, beginning to think. "Just who is her client this time?"

"Why don't you kids get a good night's sleep?" Officer Jenny spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "It's been a long night for everyone and I think some rest would do you all some good. Get some rest and we'll try to figure things out tomorrow."

"That's a good idea," Clement said.

"Get some rest, you all need it."

* * *

 _ **~On Hunter J's ship~**_

As she sat in her office, Hunter J had an evil smirk on her face as she surveyed the prize in front of her. Sitting in front of her, inside of a glass case was the statue frozen Legendary Pokemon, Articuno.

"Finally," J thought aloud. "Articuno is finally in my possession. Now, nothing will stand between me and my client." Then, a sneer appeared across her lips as she thought of the inevitable outcome if a certain Trainer brat came after her. "Boman!"

It was only a moment later when a tall man with brown, spiky hair and red eyes ran into her office at the call of his name. He wore a sleeveless vest, had a built physique and a tattoo of a Rayquaza on his left arm. His name was Boman, J's most trusted man out of all of her men. "Sir!" He straighten his posture, looking her directly in the eyes.

"At ease," He lossened up afterward. "I have an assignment for you. And I trust only you to do it."

"What would you like me to do?" He asked.

"Return to the Pokemon Center and bring that boy with the Pikachu back here along with the Pokemon in his possession," J spoke in a serious tone. "I know now that if we leave him alone, he'll only cause problems for us later. I don't care what you do with his friends, just bring the boy here."

"Understood, sir." He nodded. "Shall bring a few men with me?"

"No," She waved it off. "More men would either slow you down or just screw things up somehow."

"Very well," Boman spoke once more. "I'll retrieve the boy as you requested, Sir!"

J smirked once he left the room to continue gazing at her prize. "Once that boy is out of my way, then nothing else get in my way."

* * *

 _ **~The Next Afternoon~**_

Ash and company were eating lunch in the Pokemon Center's cafeteria discussing various things. Pokemon Showcase's, Clemont's inventions, Gary's research, Ash's next gym battle and other varying topics. The entire group was having a blast at the topics they were discussing.

"Think I'll do a bit of training with my Pokemon," Ash suddenly stood up, straightening his hat with a determined expression on his face.

"You haven't changed a bit since we parted ways in Johto have you, Ashy-boy?" Gary joked.

"We gotta keep in shape for the Kalos League. We can't slouch with it being so close!" Ash pumped his fist. "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu pumped his fist like Ash, with sparks erupting from his cheeks.

"Nope," Gary shrugged.

"I'll catch ya guys, later!" Ash ran off.

"Work hard with your training, Ash!" Serena shouted to him with a giggle. "That boy can never sit still."

"He's always been like this," Gary said, leaning back putting his hands behind his head. "Ever since we were kids, he's been fascinated by Pokemon. I can't even count the amount of times Ash ran over to Professor Oak's to play with the Pokemon at the ranch or listen to some of his reseach on Pokemon." Gary finished with a soft laugh.

"Gary?" Clemont said his name. "You and Ash once said that the two of you were rivals at one point, correct?"

"Yeah," Gary nodded. "We've always been rivals, even as kids. The both of us were competitive in everything we did, climbing trees, racing, even over the simplest of things we were always competing over something. We butted heads constantly and always arguing over everything. Especially when it came to Pokemon battles, whenever Ash and I ran into each other on the road during our journey, we always had a battle with me coming out on top."

Gary laughed to himself, "Ash always did have a one track mind when it came to Pokemon. He always wanted to battle and become stronger. He would never back down from any challenge. It always drove Misty and Brock up a wall with how stubborn he could get."

"What made you decide to become a Pokemon Researcher?" Serena asked curiously.

"Honestly, I've been wondering that myself," Gary sighed, but smiled. "It might have to do a lot with grandad being a Pokemon professor. It just feels right to me. I don't regret ending my Pokemon journey to research. Pokemon are very mysterious creatures, we still have so much more to learn about them."

Clemont, Serena and Bonnie smiled to each other as they listened to Gary.

"But enough about my life story," Gary looked toward Ash's Kalos traveling companions. "Tell me about yourselves. What are you all traveling around for?"

"My goal is to become Kalos Queen!" Serena exclaimed with determination.

"Kalos Queen?" Gary asked in confusion. "What's that?"

"In the Kalos Region, there are a series of female exclusive contests called the Pokemon Showcase." Clemont began to explain. "They're held all over the Kalos region. Trainers all over the region dress their Pokemon up and compete and try to make their moves look as stylish as they can. The goal is to collect three Princess Keys in order to qualify for the Master Class tournament. The winner of the Master Class has the honor of baring the title Kalos Queen."

"That sounds really similar to Pokemon Contests," Gary noted.

"Pokemon Contests?" Serena asked curiously. "What's that?"

"They're incredibly similar in concept to Pokemon Contests from what Clemont described. They're held in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. And just recently, the Johto region just adopted the practice." Gary explained. "Pokemon Contests are competitions a type of Pokemon Trainer called a Pokemon Cooridnator compete to show off how stylish they can be with their attacks. Pokemon Contests are divided into two stages. The Performance Stage and the Battle Rounds. In the first round, the Pokemon and Trainer perform together and are given a score based on how well they performed. The higher the score, the better your chances of making it to the battle rounds."

"And the battle round is pretty self-explanatory. The trainers who didn't get eliminated during the performance stage, move on to the battle round where both trainers and their Pokemon battle each other to win a contest ribbon. If a trainer manages to win five ribbons, they'll be eligible to compete in a competition called the Grand Festival where they have the chance earning the title of Top Coordinator."

"It sounds like fun!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"It's fun just watching them," Gary nodded. "Ash competed in a few of them during his travels through Hoenn and Sinnoh. He even incorporated some of the moves he watched our friends May and Dawn use during their contests into some of his battle strategies."

 _"Pokemon Contests..."_ Serena thought to herself.

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash hollared out orders. "Greninja, use Cut!"

The yellow electric rodent jumped into the air where it's tail began to glow a bright, metallic white. Greninja at the same time unsheathed a long, blade of light and jumped into the air to meet Pikachu in the air. Both of their attacks collided with a large, banging sound. The water and electric type's attacks were strong, both trying to overpower each other.

"That's enough, you two!" Ash called, letting both Pokemon fall back down to the ground. "Great job! You two really have gotten strong!"

Meanwhile nearby, Boman was watching Ash and his Pokemon train. "It's time to move in!" He jumped into the battlefield, surprising Ash and his Pokemon, but before they could react, he tossed a Poke Ball forward. "Venomoth, Stun Spore now!"

Within a moment, a big purple moth Pokemon with large violet wings and big eyes appeared, floating in the air. As it Venomoth materialized, it started flapping it's wings hard releasing a yellow/orangish powder that enveloped Ash and the Pokemon currently out of their Poke Balls, the Pokemon passing out. He used the chance to put latches on the two Pokemon to keep them from attacking him if they woke up.

"Agh!" Ash hollared in pain as his body became paralyzed from the powder and fell limp onto the ground. "Wh-What's going on!?"

"Sorry, this is nothing personal," Boman smirked. "We just can't have you running around and interefering with our work. And we know that if we just leave you alone, you'll only be a pain in our side later. And you know what they say. Better safe than sorry." After that, he ordered stomped Ash in face, effectively knocking him unconscious.

"Sir!" Boman spoke into his communicator. "I've successfully secured the boy. I'll be returning shortly."

"Very good," J spoke through the communicator. "I look forward to your return."

* * *

Back in the lobby, Gary and company were still talking among each other about their interests, travels and whatnot. But soon, Serena started to get worried about Ash.

"Is everything okay, Serena?" Gary asked. "You look worried about something."

"Yeah," Serena looked in the direction of the battlefield. "Ash went outside to trainer awhile ago. I thought he would be back by now. He doesn't usually train this long."

"Yes, now that you mention it, he has been gone awhile." Clemont noted.

"Hmm," Gary narrowed his eyes. _"Serena and Clemont have a point. Ash might be one to train a lot, but he's not the kind of trainer to overexert himself or Pokemon. There's something wrong here,"_ The trio's attention turned to Gary when he started walking toward the battlefield.

"Gary?" Bonnie asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out to the battlefield," Gary answered. "I'm going to check on Ash."

Gary ran out to the battlefield where Ash was nowhere to be seen. "Ash!" He called for his former rival. "Ash, where are you!?" He looked around for his childhood rival, with his teeth. He hoped his suspicions weren't coming true. He stopped in his tracks when saw Ash's bag lying on the bench outside of the battlefield. Picked up the bag, worry evident in his eyes and ran back inside.

"Guys!"

"Gary!" They all called out.

"It's Ash!" He yelled out, holding out his bag. "He's gone!"


	9. Friends or Tools?

"So you're saying Ash just disappeared?" Looker asked with his eyes widened.

The moment Gary announced Ash's disappearance to the group, they immediately called Detective Looker and Officer Jenny to the Pokemon Center.

"Yes," Serena answered sadly. "The last time we saw him, he was going outside to train with his Pokemon. And when Gary went outside to check on him, Ash was gone."

"When he hadn't come back after a few hours, I had a feeling that was the case." Gary spoke. "I just hoped my hunch turned out to be false."

"What makes you think he disappeared?" Looker asked crossing his arms. "What makes you think he just walk off to take a break?"

"He's not one to train hours on end," Gary leaned back against the wall. "He's not the type of trainer to overexert himself or his Pokemon. He's also not the type to just leave his things lying around when he goes somewhere, he's not that irresponsible of a person."

"Do you have any idea of who might want to kidnap or harm him?" Jenny inquired.

"Not that I think o-" Gary's eyes widened in realization. "J!"

"What!?" Bonnie, Clemont and Serena exclaimed in unison.

"What didn't I think of that sooner!?" Gary asked himself. "Ash gave J a lot of trouble in the past. He always interfered and stopped her attempts at capturing Pokemon!" Gary spoke crossing his arms. "She probably learned from her mistakes and took out the threat before he could cause problems for her this time."

"Yes," Looker gave an interested look putting his thumb and index finger across his chin. "I suppose that would make sense. If you see a fire, you wouldn't just let it burn."

"What do we do?" Bonnie asked in worry. "Are we going to save Ash?"

"Of course we are," Gary smirked. "We'll save Ash no matter what!"

"No _you_ will not," Looker stated firmly narrowing his eyes at the quartet of trainers. "You four will all stay here where it's safe."

"What do you mean!?" Clemont demanded. "Do you expect us to just leave our friend!?"

"No," Looker shook his head. "That's not what I mean at all. Pokemon Hunter J's airbase is likely always under heavy guard, it'll be very dangerous. _**I**_ will go,"

"How do you expect to rescue Ash?" Serena asked.

"Haven't I told you?" The trench coat wearing detective smirked. "I'm a master of disguise!"

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile on J's airship~**_

"Mmm..." Ash moaned as he came to. "Ah... My head..." He slowly opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. He noticed he was inside what looked like some kind of prison cell. There were black metal bars all around him and a door with a large metal lock on it. "Huh!?" His eyes snapped open. "Where am I!?"

"Finally, you're awake." A voice suddenly spoke. "For someone who can be such a thorn in my side, you're an awfully heavy sleeper."

Ash snapped around to see the familiar silver haired villain, standing just outside his cell with a smirk on her face.

"Pokemon Hunter J!" Ash grit his teeth and glared. "Where am I!?"

"You're on my airship where you can cause me no trouble," She answered.

"How are you still around!?" Ash demanded. "Your ship crashed into Lake Valor and blew up! And what do you need Articuno for!? Who are you working for!?"

"Foolish boy," She sneered. "I've no obligation to answer the likes of you. All you need to know is that I will deliver Articuno to my client without any interference from you."

"Your client!?" Ash snarled. "Pokemon aren't meant to make money! Pokemon aren't tools for world domination or to make a profit! Pokemon are our friends! We're meant to live together in harmony!"

"Such a naive boy," J chuckled and smirked. "Pokemon _are_ nothing more than mere tools for our benefit."

"No!" Ash snarled once more. "You're wrong!"

"Oh?" She smirked. "Am I? What about battling? Do Pokemon not battle for you? Do Pokemon not battle for the entertainment of people? What about Pokemon Showcases or Pokemon Contests? Do Pokemon not perform for the entertainment of humans? What about law enforcement? Are Pokemon not used by the police to subdue criminals?"

"Th-That's-"

"As I said," J snickered. "Pokemon are tools. Humans use Pokemon are our their own benefit. Whether it's to make a profit, law enforcement or for our own entertainment."

Ash just grit his teeth as J smirked once more before turning to the door and beginning to walk out. "Wait!" She stopped when Ash called out to her once more. "Where are my Pokemon?"

"You've no need to worry about them," J looked to the corner of her eye. "I'm sure with how strong they've become, I'll get quite the sum for them. Especially that Pikachu of yours."

"What'd you say!?" Ash demanded, which J ignored completely.

"Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy your...stay here. We'll be sure to show nothing but the _best_ hospitality." She chuckled as she walked out of the room.

Ash just leaned back against the wall and slid down it as he began to think about J had said.

 _"Are Pokemon just our tools?"_ Ash pondered, but shook his head. _"No, she's wrong!"_ Ash looked up to the ceiling with a sigh. "Please be okay, Pikachu,"

* * *

 _ **~Back at the Pokemon Center~**_

Back at the Pokemon Center, Looker stood in the middle of the lobby wearing the same grey uniform that Hunter J's men wore. He bore the black vest, grey pants, grey boots and grey shirt.

"Heh," Gary laughed lightly. "You pull the look off pretty well, Looker."

"You look just like one of J's men in that outfit!" Serena clasped her hand's together.

"My thought's exactly!" Clemont exclaimed. "You look great!"

"Enough of the flattery," Looker chuckled. "But anyway, with me in this outfit, I should blend in nicely with J's forces." Looker crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. "Now the only problem is try and find where J's ship flew off to. They're traveling by air, so finding them will be easier said than done."

"Hmm Mmm Mmm," Clemont chuckled to himself as a glare glowed upon his glasses when he readjusted them. "Looks like this is where I come in. The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!" Clemont clicked a button on his bag's strap making a, hand sized box with a green LCD screen, one red button and grey dial appear in his hands. "You see I had a feeling we'd encounter a situation precisely like this one, so I present to you the Ash Detector Radar!"

"You still need some work on your names..." Bonnie sweat dropped.

"With this little device, we can find our friend where ever he is in the world, no matter where he is!" He explained in a proud tone. "By turning this dial..." He started to turn the dial making a small blip appear on the lower right of the screen. "We can see where Ash's current location is. It appears Pokemon Hunter J's airship is in the southeast and is still moving."

"I...see..." Looker was confused by Clemont's sudden excitement but accepted the device, smiling when he knew where to find Ash. "Thank you for this. This'll make finding Ash much easier."

"Good luck, Looker." Serena spoke.

"Don't worry," Looker nodded his head. "I'll be back with Ash soon. Just leave everything to me." After that, he took off out of the Pokemon Center with device Clemont gave him.

 _"Don't worry, Ash."_ Looker spoke internally. _"I'm on my way!"_


	10. Rescue

"Argh!" Ash yelled as he rammed into the metal bars of his cell, trying desperately to get free and get back to his Pokemon and friends. "Agh!" He shouted in slight pain when he was bounced back from the collision onto the floor. "Dang! These stupid bars won't budge!"

"Give it up, kid." A familiar masculin voice suddenly spoke. The same man who attacked Ash at the Pokemon Center walked into the room and looked at him through the bars. "You're wasting your time. These bars won't break so easily. They're designed to keep any prisoners from escaping. The metal is strong to withstand a Hyper Beam from Rayquaza. You're just tiring yourself out by ramming into them." Boman laughed.

"Who are you!?" Ash grit his teeth. "Where are my Pokemon!?"

"The name's Boman," The man smirked. "And don't worry about your Pokemon _friends._ They'll be in...perfectly goods in their new home with our client. He's already said he'll pay a pretty penny for them."

"Why you!" Ash growled. "Who's your client!"

"I suppose it's alright for me to tell. You won't be getting out of here anytime soon anyway." He laughed. "Our client's name is Lawrence III," Boman smirked at Ash before walking before he walked out of the door, he turned his head back toward the Pokemon Master in training. "Just make yourself comfortable. It'll still be awhile before we take off to meet the client."

 _"Lawrence III,"_ Ash thought to himself. _"Why does that name sound familiar?"_

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center~**_

"I'm worried about Ash," Serena spoke worridly. "I hope he'll be okay."

"There's nothing to fret over, Serena." Gary smiled reassuringly. "I know Looker will bring Ash back safe and sound. Don't worry too much."

"Gary is right, Serena." Clemont spoke up. "I trust Looker one hundred percent. He seems to be a pretty skilled detective."

"Yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Ash will be back here soon! Right, Dedenne?"

"Dene ne!" Dendenne exclaimed with Bonnie's excitement.

Gary saw the relieved smile appear on Serena's face. _"How dense must Ash be not realize the affection Serena has for him?"_ He shook his head, turning to the Lumious siblings. "Clemont, Bonnie. Would you mind giving Serena and I a minute?"

Bonnie and Clemont looked at each other in curiosity before agreeing and leaving the Pokemon Center.

"Did you need to speak to me about something, Gary?" Serena asked in curious manner.

"You fancy Ash, don't you?" Gary asked bluntly with a smug grin making Serena blush as red as the body of Groudon.

"I-Is it that obvious?" Serena grapsed her arm, looking away.

"Very," Gary smirked. "I've seen the way you looked at him. Though with how dense Ash, he probably hasn't even noticed."

"Yeah..." Serena sighed looked toward the floor with a frown. "You're definintely not wrong about that.

"Serena," Gary sighed. "Ash is more dense than a brick wall. I don't know about his travels through Hoenn or Unova, but I can count two other girls that held feelings for Ash, which he didn't notice."

"I-I see..." Serena suddenly got depressed.

"Serena, if you want Ash to acknowledge your feelings toward him, then you have to make the first move. He's way too dense to notice them on his own." Gary laughed at his next thought. "Unless it's Pokemon or food, Ash won't notice anything."

Serena giggled at that. "True enough,"

"But don't worry too much Ash, Serena." Gary spoke reassuringly. "Looker will be back with Ash soon enough. And if I were you, tell him you feel. Because Arceus knows, he won't realize it."

Serena smiled at Gary's words and took them to heart. Ash was easily the one of the most dense people she's ever met, so when they got back, she would tell Ash how she felt.

* * *

 _ **~Somewhere with Looker~**_

Looker was following the Ash Dectector Radar that Clemont gave him closely as he continued his journey to rescue Ash from J's docked airship. It hadn't moved since the blip appeared on screen when Clemont turned it in. But Looker was zeroing in on the ship's location. He was quickly approaching a large mountain range, the ship likely being based in the middle. He approached the ledge of apart of the mountain, and sure enough at the bottom of the mountain was J's ship.

"It's not a bad place to hide an airship of that size," Looker spoke aloud. "Now I just need figure out how to get in. I need to be careful about this. Her security will undoubtably be pretty high." He spotted two men standing guard outside of the ship where the two were talking.

"Where is this client even supposed to be at anyway?" The right guard asked. "J never tells us anything."

"I'm not sure myself," The left guard crossed his arms. "All I know is that the client's meeting place is somewhere in the northwest. What does it matter? It's not our place to ask questions."

"I guess," The right guard sighed. "Though, you'd think she'd give us more details on a job."

"Stop complaining and do your job," The left guard ordered sternly.

"Yeah, yeah."

 _"A meeting place in the northwest? I'll be sure to remember that when I rescue Ash."_ Looker made a mental note of that. Thinking of what to do next, Looker tossed a Poke Ball out. "Croagunk, I need assistance!"

It was moments later that a blue, poison dart frog esque Pokemon with yellow eyes materlized from the red and white sphere in front of Looker, awaiting order. "Croagunk, I need you to go down there and knock out those guards. Make sure your stealthy about it though."

The Poison/Fighting type understood the order the detective gave and walked down the guards. It did it's best go unnoticed by the two men as it snuck around the ship. It first approached the guard standing on the left of the bridge, where Croagunk reared it's left hand back as it glowed a bright purple color and unleashed a Poison Jab straight into the man's torso, making him fall to the ground instantly unconscious.

The guard on the right noticed his partner guard fall to the ground and ran straight over to him. "Hey!" He shook his partner in an attempt to get him back to his feet. "Pull yourself together! Ack!" He shouted in pain as he was struck from behind by the same Poison Jab and knocked unconscious, falling on top of his partner.

"Good work, Croagunk." Looker ran next to his Pokemon. "Take a rest for now."

Looker recalled Croagunk and made his made inside the ship in search of where Ash was being held. Luckily with Looker's attire, he was never stopped by any of the men walking through the cooridors. Eventually, he came across a room with a large sliding door, likely the room where prisoners are kept. Surely enough, he walked into the room and saw Ash sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Ash!" Looker hollared quietly toward him.

"Looker!" Ash exclaimed loudly.

"Shh!" Looker shushed him before anyone could hear him. "Keep your voice down or else we'll be caught. Give me a moment to open your cell." Looker walked to control panel for the cells directly behind him and pressed a red button where a light clicking sound was heard, likely the sound of the cell lock being disengaged now. "Your cell should be unlocked now. Now hurry! We mustn't linger for too long! Let's retrieve your Pokemon and go before J's forces catch us!"

"But what about Articuno?" Ash asked as they both ran out of the room and down the hall, luckily with nobody around to spot them.

"Don't worry," Looker replied. "We'll rescue Articuno later on! Getting out of here is our first priority!"

The finally made it to a larger room deeper inside the ship. The room had empty cases that lined the shelves. One such case had a Articuno, still a statue frozen. Another shelf had all of Ash's Poke Balls while Pikachu and Greninja were lying on the floor, still in their harnesses that were attatched when they captured. Ash couldn't help but eye Articuno.

"Don't worry," Looker set a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be back for Articuno soon. Setting it free now would only draw unwanted attention toward us. Let's just grab your Pokemon and leave while there are guards patrolling."

"Right," Ash nodded. "Pikachu, Greninja! Wake up!" He shook the electric mouse and ninja frog, both waking up instantly. "Looker and I are here to rescue you." It took a bit of work, but Ash managed to get the harresses off of them and attatch his Poke Balls to his belt afterward, he nodded his head toward Looker signaling he was ready which Looker answered in kind.

The pair took off down the hallway immediately, but soon heard voices from across the ship. "The boy has escaped!" One of J's men yelled, altering the other men. "Hurry and find the kid now!"

"Shoot!" Looker shouted in aggrivation. "So much for leaving without drawing attention!"

"What do we do now!?" Ash asked as he kept running after Looker.

"The only thing we can do!" The detective replied. "Let's make haste and get out of here as quick as we can!"

The pair booked it through the hallways of the ship desperately trying to avoid getting caught by J's henchmen. They could hear shouting and boots clanking against the metal floor from all around them deseperatly trying to cut them off.

"I think he's over this way!" A closer voice from an upcoming hallway shouted. The reared the corner and sure enough, two men cut off their path and grinned at them. "Well, well. Looks like somebody wanted to make a jailbreak. Why don't we just save ourselves the trouble and you go back like a good boy?"

"Not a chance!" Ash tossed out a Poke Ball. "Greninja, I choose you!"

"Arcanine!" Looker tossed a Poke Ball out as well. "We need some assasstence!"

A large red/orangish canine esque Pokemon with a tan colored mane and large, puffy tail materalized from the ball within the seconds with a loud howl.

"So you wanna play it the hard way, eh?" One of the men sneered. "Okay, fine then! Excadrill!"

"Durant!" The other one threw a second Poke Ball.

Two Pokemon quickly materialized from their containments, one was a dark brown mole-like Pokemon. It had a dark red spot on it's belly and it's arms ended with large blades it used to dig with and a third blade extending from it's forehead.

The second Pokemon was a large, metal ant-like Pokemon. It had a silver, metallic body with dark eyes and large pincers on it's face.

"Let's finish this quickly!" Looker shouted. "Arcanine, use Fire Fang on Durant, now!"

"Greninja, use Water Shurican on Excadrill!" Ash ordered.

Arcanine took with the speed it's most known as the teeth in the Legendary Pokemon's mouth lit aflame. Durant being a Steel-type, didn't get much of chance to try and evade in the incoming attack from the much faster Pokemon. Arcanine bit down hard on the Steel/Bug ant Pokemon making it scream in pain. With the Fire Fang being very effective against Durant, it didn't take much to take it out.

Greninja obey Ash's orders as it jumped into the air and threw several shuricans of water quickly toward Excadrill. Excadrill also being a slow Steel/Ground type, didn't have time to dodge the projectile as it exploded when it collided into it's chest. The water projectile hit Excadrill with such force and speed that it made the large Pokemon fly back and place a dent in the wall.

Both men looked stunned before they lunged at the younger Trainer and detective. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika..." The electric mouse jumped into the air as sparks erupted from it's cheeks. "CHUUUUUUUUU!" A large bolt of electricty struck down on the two men, making them scream in pain and crash down to the floor with small sparks coming from their bodies.

"Come on, let's go!" Looker shouted taking off.

They ran as fast as they could through the airbase. Most of the henchmen that attempted to halt their progression were quickly dealt with a quick Thunderbolt from Pikachu, Water Shurican from Greninja or Extremespeed from Arcanine. Luckily, no henchmen they came across had any Pokemon. Anymore battles and they would surely be caught and thrown back into a cell.

Eventually, they made outside of the ship and took cover in the foliage not far from the ship and waited for the guards to leave.

"Hurry!" One of them barked orders. "Spread out and find them quickly! They couldn't have gotten far! If we don't find them, J and Boman will have all our heads!"

They ducked down behind the trees and went completely unseen by any of the guards as they ran past in search of them. When they no longer heard the voices or footsteps of guards, they quickly made a break for it.

"Looks like they've lost our trail," Looker announced once they got off of the mountain and looked back in the direction they ran from. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Ash shook his head before turning toward Pikachu and Greninja. "How about you two? Are you guys alright?"

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu smirked, flexing his arms.

"Ninja!" Greninja spoke, telling them he was fine.

"Good," Looker nodded. "Now come. We need to get out of here. We might be away from J's ship, but there still could be guards about searching for us."

"Right!" Ash nodded as he ran after Looker.

As they were running away from the ship, Ash looked back and couldn't help but feel massive guilt for leaving Articuno behind...


	11. Update on my writing situation

Hello boys, girls and everyone in between. I thought I'd post a small update on what I haven't been posting new chapters or stories lately. Well part of that is because I just started working a couple of months ago which has been eating up a lot of my time and leaves me exhausted most of the time, so writing new content isn't the first thing that comes to mind.

The second is because...I recently lost all of the stories and chapters I had been writing up to this point. Awhile back, my computer's hard drive got corrupted and I lost everything. All of my music, photos, stories, everything. As such, I lost all motivation to continue writing for the time being. I don't know when I'll be in the mood write again because of this. I had had several chapters finished and ready to be uploaded for Rise of Hunter J and Family Sakai, and because it's awhile back that I wrote them, I can't even remember what the chapters were about, which added even more salt to the wound.

So unfortunately, I'm not sure when I'll start writing again. As of right now, all of my current stories in progress on are indefinite haitus until I find myself in the mood to write again. I hope I find myself in the mood to write again soon, but it probably won't be likely. I'm sorry to those of you asking me for new content to Family Sakai and Hunter J, but it'll probably be a bit before I can think of more content for them.

So until I update again, see you guys later!


End file.
